Phantom Rider
by Chezika
Summary: [AUCrossover][[Charmed]] Teyla is supposedly a regular human being who lives in the heart of San Francisco, trying to live a normal life... but what happens when her past uproots itself and comes pounding on her front door?
1. Prologue

_**Phantom Rider**_

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing... serious, even my car is in my dad's name ...

AU/Crossover ((Charmed)) Teyla is supposedly a regular human being who lives in the heart of San Francisco, trying to live a normal life... but what happens when her past uproots itself and comes pounding on her front door?

* * *

_Prologue_

She was typing, endlessly typing, I could see her through her office window as she continued on; the woman never stopped working, she would take her laptop home and come back the next morning with the advice column for the next few days, but yet find enough kinks to work out before they were actually published. I wish that I had her stamina, because recently, she lost her baby, a misscarriage, the whole office was talking about it, mostly because they were worried about her, but also because the famous Phoebe Halliwell of 'Ask Phoebe' had been pregnant, and they had all noticed the wedding band that now adorned her finger. Now if only they had all known that Phoebe Halliwell wasn't just an advice columnist with a secret husband, a miscarried baby, and a weird family; but the woman had been in love with a demon, actually married that demon, almost became the Queen of the Underworld, and carried the new Source of all evil, before killing herself, and then marrying a Cupid. Boy was this woman busy. And it was at this precise moment that she looked up at me, standing in her doorway with that look on my face that apparently read 'I'm worried about you, talk to me,' because she stopped typing, closed her laptop and removed her glasses, oh boy.

"What is it?"

"Um, nothing..."

"Come on it's something or you wouldn't be standing there with a newspaper ready to be written." Her beautiful smile, why doesn't she actually smile like that more often... it brightens up the monotony of this place... maybe-- "Come on, I'm hungry, let's go get some lunch." My eyes are wide, I can feel them getting wider as this beautiful, **married** woman asks me to lunch. "Come on, it's not like it's a date or something John, I'm just hungry, and I know for a fact that you are, you're always hungry, so let's go eat."

"I am not always hungry, Pheebs, you're mistaking me with the editor, **he** eats everything that doesn't walk off his plate... I think I saw him eat the styrofoam of his plate once... or maybe, nope that was definitely him." This caused her to laugh and I felt myself smile, man, she needs to laugh more often. "Alright, so where to?"

"Well, there's this little cafe down the block..."

"Nah, I know the woman who owns the place, she's always refusing me service, something about--"

"I'm sure whatever it is you did John, has given Elizabeth every right to refuse you service." There's that laugh again, man I'm on a roll. "Come on, I need coffee!"

"Now who's more like McKay?" She groaned and walked from the busy office of the Bay Mirror.

--

She sat in the corner, all to herself, sipping a hot tea and reading a book, he couldn't quite read the title, but he recognized the cover of the book, saw it on Phoebe's desk once, maybe it was interesting... has a halk naked woman on the front. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the goofy grin that he knows is plastered on his face as he approaches the counter with Phoebe in front of him. Elizabeth Weir, the redhead with a quick wit and the brains to back up any argument thrown at her, possibly quicker at understanding Rodney McKay than any other person alive.

"So, what can I get for you today Phoebe?" She ignored him, going on with their little charade. "The usual, or do you have something else in mind?"

"I'm actually in the mood for some chocolate, what can you get me?"

"Well, Beckett brought in some brownies this morning, he says that Laura made them... but..."

"Hey, Laura makes good brownies Liz, don't bag on her." This time she couldn't ignore him and she smiled.

"I wasn't bagging on her, I was going to tell Phoebe that there were only two left and that you are a greedy SOB who probably wants both." She said, still with that cute smile on her face.

"Eh, not that hungry." Phoebe shrugged and looked between the both of them as John kept looking at someone in the corner.

"It's fine, I'll just have the coffee." Elizabeth nodded and picked a pre-made styrofoam cup of coffee up from behind the counter, out of their line of sight and placed it on the counter-top. "You know me too well."

"You've been coming in here everyday since you got the advice column, I better know you too well." Phoebe paid and then they turned around to find a table where John could enjoy his brownies and Phoebe could enjoy the full effects of her coffee without staring at an LCD screen with Microsoft Word up; or the thought that spilling her coffee could cause her to loose her pre-written columns.

"John, you've been staring at her for fifteen minutes, go over and say hello..."

"Nah, I was just looking at the book." Phoebe turned her head to look at the book and shrugged.

"Nothing interesting, just another romantic comedy... actually, I think I've read that one, they both die at the end." She said simply, not too worried about the fact that the woman was within earshot. Her mocha colored ears perked up at the sound of this and a smirk crept across her face as she closed the book and put it down before lifting up the top to a laptop and began typing, before Phoebe could get a good look at her, someone had moved in front of her line of sight.

"Miss Emmagan, would like another tea?"

"No thank you, I am quite alright with what I have." This time, Phoebe stopped drinking her coffee, the cup paused halfway to her open mouth. "Is there something else you would like to ask?"

"Yes, I was wondering where you got your ideas for your newer books, they all seem... different from you previous ones." John watched as the woman cooly replied in the same manner that she had asked the question.

"Merely from experience... I travel the world, not just for my books..." This time she left it hanging before closing the laptop and standing. "If you wish, I will be back tomorrow, and we can talk about your ideas for your own novel... it seems you have a solid plot going." The girl nodded vigorously and watched with admiration as the light-skinned African-American woman left the cafe.

"Wow..."

"Um, Phoebe, are you okay?"

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back with yet another fic, and I hope that you liked the first chapter. I'd appreciate feedback, to see if maybe I have something with this... I kinda spit this out, and I may end up rewriting it in the end.

Anyway... REVIEW PLEAZE!

Chezi out! -


	2. Chapter One

_**Phantom Rider**_

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing... serious, even my car is in my dad's name ...

AU/Crossover ((Charmed)) Teyla is supposedly a regular human being who lives in the heart of San Francisco, trying to live a normal life... but what happens when her past uproots itself and comes pounding on her front door?

Author's Note: In this chapter, you meet Coop, Piper, Chris, Wyatt, and Leo, and Ronon fans, don't expect to see him until next chapter... and no! he is not a surfer... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One 

That night, when Phoebe climbed into bed with her husband, and he held her tight, she thought back to the woman who had smirked at her comment and then what the woman had said. 'Where do you get your ideas... _Merely from experience..._' Something about those words struck a cord and she wondered why they had; but what bugged her the most was why she couldn't remember anything about that woman, she had apparently written the book.

"Phoebe?"

"Yea Coop?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea Coop."

"Then get some sleep, Piper wants us at the Manor tomorrow, Chris's birthday."

"Okay Coop." This time she actually felt drowsy and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

--

She stood at her window in her condo in the heart of San Francisco, California; watching the hustle and bustle of nightlife in this city by the sea. She had seen the brunette and the man looking at her today, the man with more interest in her looks than anything else, but the woman, she was interested when she found out her name, and then the woman was even more perplexed after hearing what she had to say... perhaps she should have stayed at home today. In her home, she would never have to face the woman that she could have had killed many years ago, as well as her family of witches and Whitelighters... but who was she kidding, apparently her destiny was like an open book, a book she had written.

"I wish that I had never come to this world... I want to go home." She whispered to herself as the sun began to rising over the bridge causing her mind to go into a descriptive frenzy, of how that would look in one of her latest novels about a woman traveling world, fighting those that stood in her way, and finding love in a man who hated her. "Father... why did you leave me?"

--

The party was like any other party for a three year old, boring for any kid over five, and gave the adults time to talk and celebrate for once in their monotonous lives. But Phoebe stood off to the side as her husband enjoyed his time with his nephews and their friends, while she felt the ever growing emptiness inside of her, grow even more since she had lost her child in the first place. She could feel the depression about to overtake her when someone wrapped their arms around her, she didn't know who it was until they spoke.

"It's okay Pheebs, let it out." Piper... the one person who had kept her cool throughout the years and would probably continue to do so until her dying day. She comforted her as she continued to cry; and Leo, taking the cue, rushing the kids and their parents out the back door for some pinata-filled fun. "Pheebs, it's okay, it gonna be okay..."

"Piper... I never knew how much it was gonna hurt... I can't believe..."

"Phoebe, no matter how bad you feel right now, you have to know that this isn't your fault... everything happens for a reason remember?" She felt her little sister nod before letting her go. "Now come on, I wanna see if Chris can hit the pinata yet." Phoebe couldn't help but laugh at the thought before following her sister out the back door in the backyard. Standing around a pinata that hung in the air were several toddlers and Wyatt watching as Chris, currently blind-folding, trying to hit the pinata with a few successful hits. Then, his anger won out and blue light erupted from the pinata causing it to bust and candy to cover the yard beneath it. There were cheers as the pinata exploded, and Piper lowered her hands, wondering why the parents weren't all screaming 'Witch!' at her son. "Wow... that's different."

"What's different?" Asked Phoebe as she stood next to her older sister, there was no indication of worry on her face.

"Didn't you just see that? Chris made the pinata explode."

"I didn't see anything Piper, except him hitting it."

"But... there was a blue light..." Piper stopped when she saw the disbelieving gaze of her younger sister and huffed before crossing her arms. "Phoebe, I am not seeing things." But still, her sister remained unconvinced.

--

It was bright the next day when Phoebe was walking down the street with Piper and Chris, who was in his stroller; Phoebe had the day off and Piper was finally able to get out of the house since Leo had agreed to take Wyatt for the day. They were simply walking and talking as Chris babbled on and on about nothing in particular, thinking that his aunt and mother were talking to him as well. There conversation ranged from hot men on TV to their problems with their husbands, and then to the absence of demons in their lives, but nothing prepared them for what happened next:

It seemed that the whole world had frozen, from Chris to the person standing blocks away, everyone wasn't moving or breathing, except for Phoebe and Piper; and apparently whoever was running down the middle of the street. She was a young child, her light brown hair was a frizzed mess and her eyes were wide with terror as she attempted to run away while looking behind her at a aqua-skinned man with gleaming white hair and a look in his amber eyes that said he meant to kill this child.

"Piper... I don't think you're seeing things anymore..."

"Right..." They were both frozen until the girl tripped and fell onto the asphalt, the man did not falter, he loomed over with a grin of malice until, finally he struck her, his right hand into her chest where it stayed until she was no longer young. and her eyes no longer held terror. It was when her screams finally broke through their haze that Piper and Phoebe ran out to attack the man: Piper attempted to blow him up, while Phoebe helped the woman from the side of the road. When the man has disappeared and Piper had returned to the sidewalk, the woman said something.

"You have interfered in something much larger than you could possibly comprehend." The woman then disappeared and the world resumed as if nothing had happened, Phoebe and Piper were standing where they had been previous to the time freeze.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, welcome to the first chapter of this fic, where it confuses the hell out of me as well as you. Anyway, I would appreciate any reviews that come, even some that debunk my work... though those will probably be shown to my friends and laughed at... I actually did that once... they didn't laugh so much... anyway, hope you enjoyed it, until next time.

Chezi out


End file.
